


张先生和吴先生

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 吴世勋/张艺兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	张先生和吴先生

01

张先生是在好友的异国婚礼上遇见吴先生的。

吴先生是婚礼的策划师，而张先生是新郎的伴郎。

为了赶制坏掉的紫藤花架，吴先生已经熬了好几夜，新娘在婚礼前夜又临时改变主意，要求更换捧花的种类，吴先生又不得不在通宵之后的清晨去花市挑选新鲜的浅粉色绣球花。他连换衣服的时间都没有，穿着工作时的帽衫到会场就冲进新娘的准备室，将捧花交了出去。

拿上提前订好的白玫瑰小圆捧花，吴先生眉眼间满是疲惫，他走进更衣室，迎面撞上了赤裸着上半身换衣服的张先生。

张先生坐了十多个小时的飞机，一落地就赶到婚礼会场，新郎火急火燎地将伴郎服甩给他，将他推进更衣室。时差将他折腾得连门都忘了锁，听到开门的声音，惊慌地回头，一个瘦瘦高高的男人站在门口，眼睛藏在兜帽的阴影里，看起来十分骇人，手中却拿着一束白玫瑰，雪白的丝带优雅地垂坠，随着开门的动作飘飞。

吴先生并不知道自己的样子有多么阴沉，他的注意力落在了张先生腰间一行细细的文身上。

nobis cum semel occidit breuis lux, nox est perpetua una dormienda.

也许是吴先生盯得太久，又或许是张先生太过于害羞，全身都泛起了淡淡的红。都是男人，让吴先生出去未免显得矫情，张先生只好问道：“能关上门吗？”

吴先生这才回过神，将另外半个身子挪进屋，合上身后的门。

张先生将衬衫套上，从下往上，把扣子一颗颗扣到锁骨间，弯腰脱掉了黑色的长裤。白色衬衫的下摆堪堪遮住他的腿根，两条细白的腿弯曲成好看的弧度。吴先生不自觉地收紧了手掌，几乎将玫瑰的根茎拧出鲜嫩的汁液。

02

仅仅是在婚礼更衣室有过一面之缘，而张先生根本没有看见吴先生兜帽下的脸，以至于当他们再次在飞机上相遇时，他竟完全没有认出吴先生。

两人乘坐同一班清晨的飞机从婚礼的岛屿回到自己的城市，吴先生看着邻座的张先生，挑挑眉，觉得缘分真是奇妙的东西。张先生却因为吴先生直勾勾的眼神有些窘迫，他并不习惯他人的注目，戴上降噪的耳机，将一切社交的可能都阻断。

吴先生并不是容易入眠的人，尝试数次失败后，他百无聊赖，拿手机连上了机上WIFI。

他的脑海里突然出现了张先生腰间那串文身。

吴先生的视力很好，记忆也很好。

搜索结果并不多，吴先生点开第一个链接，似乎是诗人的简介。

“你也喜欢卡图卢斯吗？”

吴先生转头，看见的是一个全然不一样的张先生，他的眼睛发亮，闪着兴奋的光，好像在大千尘世中找到了唯一的知己。不等吴先生回答，张先生就说：“我特别喜欢他，我身上还文了他的诗呢！”

“哪一句？”吴先生很好奇。

张先生缓缓启唇：“可是我们，一旦短暂的光亮逝去，就只能在暗夜里沉睡，直到永久。”

“为什么会选这句话？”吴先生问出口就后悔了，这个问题或许太过于私人了。

“还能为什么，喜欢呗，”张先生耸耸肩，转而又露出一个意味深长的笑容，“其实只是因为他其它的诗都不适合做文身。”

吴先生等到张先生睡着了才仔细读起卡图卢斯的诗，很快他就明白了张先生的意思。

果然不太适合。

03

吴先生和张先生的第三次见面充满了尴尬。

张先生不巧撞见吴先生和交往一年半的女友分手。

那是个脾气颇为火爆的女孩，因为吴先生冷漠的分手宣言而怒火中烧，抄起桌上的冰水就泼在他的脸上。整个咖啡厅的目光都集中在了这对男女身上。张先生恰好推门走进来，对上了吴先生尴尬的眼睛。

吴先生的恋情还是以不欢而散收尾了。

不喜欢注目的张先生鬼使神差在离去的女孩的座位上坐下，将纸巾递给狼狈的吴先生。吴先生接过纸巾把脸擦干净，他现在倾诉的欲望强烈，张先生这样的陌生人似乎很适合将秘密倾吐。

“我的恋爱总是很短，两三个月就会分手，我一直是被甩的那一个，”吴先生盯着张先生捧着咖啡杯的细长手指，“这次我下定决心一定要努力维持，坚持了一年半，可是太累了，第一次说分手就得到了这样的‘礼物’。”

“我相信你会遇到更适合的。”张先生安慰道。

吴先生摇摇头：“我这次说分手，是发现，不是没找到适合的人，而是没找对性别。”

张先生惊讶地长大了嘴。

原来他们是同类。

04

吴先生和张先生迅速地熟络起来，秉承着同类惺惺相惜的道理。

张先生为了让吴先生更好地接受新的身份，将他带进自己的圈子。吴先生气质好相貌佳，圈子里很快就有不少钦慕他的人，吴先生却不那么上心，总是邀张先生出去吃饭唱歌打游戏。张先生不喜欢长途奔波，也不那么爱外出，但吴先生总是将地点挑在他家附近，他这下便不好拒绝。

明明他不是有趣的人，和吴先生在一起却有讲不完的话，什么都能聊一聊。

吴先生经常会讲策划婚礼时发生的趣事，也有很多悲伤的故事——他说，很多情侣其实在准备婚礼的过程中会分手。

“其实婚姻也不算一种保障。”他说。

张先生点点头，自嘲地笑道：“我们这样的人就不用担心啦，反正也结不了婚。”

吴先生却想，如果对象是张先生，那他想结婚试试。

05

张先生发现，吴先生最近变得有些冷淡。

而后从朋友那里听闻，他和圈中的某个年轻的男孩走得很近。

努力忽略心中的失落，张先生试图集中在自己的工作上，他最近因为和吴先生的频繁见面，积攒了不少稿件。他提笔蘸了明黄色的颜料，涂抹在画纸上，怎么看都觉得不顺眼，挤了一大坨黑色颜料，混合成深重的褐色。

客户震惊地问他是不是失恋了，怎么风格变得这么黑暗。

张先生的心情更加的不好，干脆出门去了酒吧。

他酒量很浅，半杯已经晕晕乎乎的。

“失恋失恋，那也要有恋可失啊！”张先生抓着身边陌生人的衣袖大声说道，寻仇似的模样把陌生人都给吓跑了。

酒保在打烊之前，守着不省人事的张先生，给他的快捷一号键打了电话。

110。

好吧，那就快捷二号键。

“吴世勋”。

吴先生开车一个多小时才赶到酒吧，把张先生架回了家。

张先生趴在他的背上，给他讲了一个长长的故事。

吴先生终于知道了为什么张先生会在腰间文那样的诗，为什么他大多时候都显得很孤僻，为什么他从不提起自己的父母。张先生十年前就因为出柜而被断绝了关系，九年前与当时的恋人在纪念日出了车祸，独自生还。

“我觉得我又看见了光，”张先生顿了顿，“遇见你以后。”说完他就搂着吴先生的脖子睡着了。

吴先生抱着他直到张先生再次醒过来。

“我喜欢你，想要结婚的那种喜欢。”

张先生通红了脸，他觉得自己又要醉了。

吴先生故意与他人亲近的小心思得逞，他还是决定不要告诉张先生，毕竟他可是为了张先生一次又一次地跨越整个城市。只是因为想要见他一面。

06

吴先生总是白日奔波，张先生习惯夜晚工作。

他们住在城市的这一边和那一边，像是在谈远距离的恋爱。

于是他们在错落的时间间隙里给对方写或短或长的留言。

_『艺兴：_

_做糖醋排骨的时候应该先放盐，还是先放糖呢？』_

_『世勋：_

_傻瓜，先放醋！』_

_『艺兴：_

_太难吃了，只有你做的才好吃。_

_我想你了。』_

_『世勋：_

_我今天去买抹茶拿铁，店里人很多，但是做咖啡的小哥给我拉花了。浅绿的拿铁和白色的奶泡很相称，像是初春的草地上开了小白花。_

_记得我们第一次见面吗？你紧张得把给新娘的捧花都揉碎了。_

_我也想你。』_

_『艺兴：_

_咖啡店的小哥是不是喜欢你？不可以喜欢他哦，你只能喜欢我。_

_我才没有揉碎捧花，我只是天生力气很大。_

_今晚我点外卖又点到糖醋排骨，我觉得我还是喜欢你做的放糖超多的那种。_

_什么时候来给我做？』_

吴先生捧着手机等张先生的留言到大半夜，困得眼皮都要睁不开了，他心心念念的信息提示音都没有响起。他失落地吸吸鼻子，又刷新了一遍邮件，才迷迷糊糊地睡去。梦中有谁在不断地按着门铃，吴先生烦不胜烦，最终睁开眼睛，才发现不是梦。枕边的手机再一次亮起来。

_『再不开门我就回家了。』_

他从床上跳起来，连鞋子都顾不上穿，光脚大步跑到门口，猛地拉开门。门外的张先生的鼻子冻得通红，将保温饭盒抱在怀里，朝他露出了一个冻僵的微笑。张先生的眼睛很亮，像是两颗黑夜里的星星。

吴先生把张先生拉进屋子，调高地暖的温度，又回身抱住张先生，紧紧的。

“笨蛋，糖醋排骨要凉了。”张先生腾出一只手回抱吴先生。

吴先生又惊又喜，眼睛都笑弯成月牙，他连走到餐厅都嫌远，拉着张先生窝坐在沙发中，揭开了饭盒。糖醋排骨酸甜的香味扑鼻而来，还冒着热气，浓稠的晶亮汤汁让人食指大动。还好张先生连筷子都准备好了，不然吴先生就要直接用手吃了。

他夹起一块，却喂给了张先生。

吴先生近来睡得不太好，这会儿又是凌晨，两个浮肿的眼袋挂在眼下，哪怕地暖很热，手脚也是凉的，张先生把他的手牵过来慢慢地按摩，小小地说了声“对不起”。

“不要道歉，艺兴这么有心，我感动还来不及呢，”吴先生拿出一把钥匙放在他的手心，“以后不要在外面等，直接进来叫醒我。”

张先生把钥匙还回去，抿出甜甜的酒窝：“想吃糖醋排骨的时候就能吃到，不是更好吗？”

吴先生揣摩出张先生话里的意思，差点要高兴得上天，他抱住张先生亲了又亲，怎么都亲不够。

可是任何一个人搬到另一人的家里，都意味着四个小时的上下班路程，谁也舍不得对方折腾。

争执不下，吴先生一拍大腿，说：“折中吧！”

07

张先生和吴先生搬进了一栋老式的两层小楼，红色的砖墙上爬满了青绿的枫藤，古老的花窗玻璃将阳光切割成斑斓的碎片，洒在斑驳的原木地板上。

他们刚刚送走了来温居的好友们，家具物品也收拾得差不多了。

终于有时间说说话。

吴先生躺在张先生的腿上，用手去抓投进屋的光束。

“你知道吗，我第一次见到你就被你迷惑了，说到底都是你的错。”吴先生故意耍赖道。

“在更衣室吗？我只是在换衣服啊。”

吴先生把张先生拉弯了腰，两人短暂接吻，他说：“你把文身文在那么性感的地方，还用衬衫诱惑我。”

张先生笑起来：“其实那句诗已经不符合我的心境了，我觉得我应该洗掉，然后文上下一段。”

“哪一段？”吴先生追问。

“不告诉你。”

说完张先生又吻在了吴先生的唇上。

08

给我一千个吻，然后给一百个，

然后再吻一千个，然后再一百个，

然后吻到下一千个，然后吻一百个。

——卡图卢斯《歌集：十四》

* * *

补充科普：

卡图卢斯Gaius Valerius Catullus （公元前87-54），古罗马诗人。

其实文中说他其它的诗都不适合文在身上是我主观的判断，有些以偏概全。卡图卢斯的诗都有着非常直白的关于性的用词，他很擅长以性喻理，但是并非所有的诗篇都是如此，他也写下过优美的赞美诗与悼念诗。

文中所引用的《歌集》第五篇即是他写给爱人Lesbia的情诗。

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
